


Little Shapeshifter

by starrynightfantasies



Category: Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fatherhood, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightfantasies/pseuds/starrynightfantasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Emma are handling parenthood well, except for one tiny detail; baby Frigga is a very talented shape-shifter, just like her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Shapeshifter

“Loki!!! Frigga’s doing it again! I can’t get her to come down this time!” 

Emma was yelling at the top of her lungs.

 

Loki, who was in the bathroom bathing baby Thor for the third time that day, knew exactly what Emma was screaming about.

“Just stand under her, love. Don’t let her fall. I’ll be right there!”

 

“Maybe this shape-shifting thing wasn’t such a good idea…”   
Emma muttered under her breath as she watched her daughter floating above her head in the form of a faerie. She was breathtaking, her beautiful raven hair falling around her pale cherub face, and her tiny green wings fluttering.

 

“Oh, Frigga, baby. We’ve talked about this,” Loki sighed, still holding a wet, squirming, naked baby Thor in his arms.

“Dada is so proud of you. Will you please come down now?” Loki gave her his very best puppy eyes.

Frigga cooed at Loki. It was painfully obvious that he was her favorite.

 

After the birth of the twins, Loki and Emma had decided to take a trip back to Alfheim so they could recuperate and enjoy being together as a new family of four. Evidently, Frigga, being as intelligent as her adoptive father, noticed the faeries’ attraction to Loki, and became jealous, so she learned how to become one herself. This had become a source of stress for Emma because Loki was the only one who could get Frigga to change back.

 

Loki handed Thor off to Emma, then held out his hands to Frigga. She giggled, cooing and smiling at him. 

“C’mon baby girl,” Loki pleaded.

Soon, Frigga was floating down toward Loki’s waiting arms. As soon as she touched her father, an ethereal green light surrounded her, and she was all human once more.

 

Loki kissed his daughter on her forehead. 

“I love you, my faerie princess.”


End file.
